The Suitcase of Rock and Roll
by CrystalBrooks15
Summary: The evil Illuminati cult want nothing but mayhem. Patrick, Pete, Joe, and Andy are the world's only hope. If they don't protect the suitcase of rock and roll, the world will be nothing but violence, and music will be lost forever. (FOB fanfic!)
1. Prologue

**I'll start off by saying that I don't own The Young Blood Chronicles (obviously.) This whole story is based off of the videos by Fall Out Boy, but this prologue was completely my idea. There is going to be a chapter for every song, so this is basically the story version of the music videos. I'm also trying to make this more PG, although there will still be violence. Even if you haven't seen The Young Blood Chronicles, this story will still be pretty easy to follow along I think. Although if you're a Fall Out Boy fan like me, you're probably going to love this.**

Prologue

You probably know that Elvis Presley was the first person to introduce the world to rock and roll. What you don't know (because this is the first time it's been documented in story form) is that he didn't think up the music exactly like you were taught. Here is the truth; it was late July, 1954. Elvis's career had just begun. He had recently been recording in the studio. He was coming home from a recording session on the hot summer's day when he discovered a small grey suitcase on his doorstep. He had no idea how it got there or who put it there, but, looking around and not seeing anyone watching, he brought it inside his home and brought it up to his room. There was something about this suitcase that he felt he needed to keep it a secret. When he had it in his room he locked his door and placed it on his bed. He unlatched the latches and slowly opened it. He gasped when he saw what was inside. It was a bright white orb; shining white light radiated from it into Elvis's astonished face. Flabbergasted, he slowly reached down to pick it up. As soon as it touched his hands three words came to his mind; rock and roll. He didn't know what the words meant or why they came to his head all of a sudden, but there they were, as clear as if he had known those words for his whole life. And then suddenly he got a bunch of ideas! Crazy, different, genius ideas! He immediately placed the orb back in the suitcase, got a piece of paper and a pencil, sat down at his desk, and started writing all of his new musical ideas down. It was new music, not like the country and ballads he was used to singing, the tempo was more upbeat. And so Elvis stayed like that for an hour, writing down note after note, scribbling down all of his thoughts. Days passed, and Elvis would write down his ideas every time he had a chance. You probably know the rest of the story. Obviously these ideas became hits, and so rock and roll was born. But as for the orb in the grey suitcase, Elvis never found out how it got there or who put it there, but he was sure that it contained the original idea of this new genre of music. He knew it needed to be protected. He had a strong feeling that if that orb was destroyed, all of his ideas and all of the new music would be forgotten forever. For years he just kept it under his bed, and didn't tell anyone about it. Until many years later, when Elvis was Thirty years old, he finally told one of his best friends about it. Of course his friend didn't believe him at first, but when Elvis showed it to him, he really had no choice but to accept that that orb was what started rock and roll. It was he who suggested that he take this suitcase far away where no one would find it. They both decided on the best spot to hide it, and secretly took a trip to hide it there. Years passed, and it was just Elvis and his friend who knew about what they decided to call the suitcase of rock and roll. Until one day they decided this secret needed to be told to their other friends. Eventually, by the time Elvis died, several musicians knew about the suitcase of rock and roll (abbreviated to SORR by those who didn't want people to know what they were talking about when they were discussing it to other musicians.) The exact location of where the suitcase was hidden wasn't known until many, many years after Elvis died.

Throughout the 60's and 70's, rock and roll continued to flourish, many talented musicians contributed to the rock and roll genre, twisting it and making it their own. It was in the 80's that rock and roll was at its best, you could hear it through every radio in everyone's homes. As the years went on, rock and roll slipped away a bit, while newer, modern pop music filled the radios. A new era was forming.

 **Hope you liked it! I know, I know, it's a bit of a crazy idea, Elvis Presley finding rock and roll through a magical orb. Anyway, we'll be getting into the action parts in the next few chapters.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Phoenix

**After watching the Young Blood Chronicles a few weeks ago, I really thought the whole story line would make a really good story, written down. So here it is. I recommend listening to the song The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy while reading this. Oh, and by the way, if you have no clue what the Young Blood Chronicles are, you should still read this.  
**

 **Chapter 1: The Phoenix**

It was the year 2012 and unfortunately, rock and roll was disappearing and being replaced by modern pop and dubstep. Why would this be? Because the suitcase of rock and roll was in extreme danger. And when the suitcase itself is in danger, the music of rock and roll fades away. And lately, it was not just the suitcase that was in danger, it was all of the earth. You see, in 2010 a group formed, calling itself the Illuminati. This group wanted nothing but Mayhem and violence. They wanted to take over the world, murdering anyone who didn't agree with them and their satanic beliefs. Their main goal was to get rid of music completely, and to do this the first step was to destroy the suitcase of rock and roll. So they spent the past few years trying to find it.

Luckily, a band called Fall Out Boy found out about the Illuminati and their plans. They had been on a hiatus for a few years, so they didn't have any of the distractions that other musicians had at the time, such as creating songs, performing, and going on tours. That is why it was them who discovered the evil plans of the Illuminati. So in May 2012, they spoke to a musician who used to be friends with Elvis. He sent them to another man, telling them he knew where it was. That man sent them to another source, who then sent them somewhere else. This went on for a month. It seemed Elvis had cleverly put together some sort of puzzle, making it extremely hard to find the location of the suitcase. Finally, on June 11th 2012, they found it. It took a lot of research on Elvis, talking to a lot of musicians, solving a few riddles, and finally figuring out the coordinates of where the suitcase was. When they got to the location, they had to dig up the suitcase, then they flew back to Chicago. At the lead singer's Patrick's house, they locked the doors and laid the suitcase on a table. They stood over the suitcase, excitement pulsing through their veins. Slowly, Patrick unlocked and opened it. The white light shone up at them, engulfing the room with the bright light. When they saw what was inside, their hearts skipped a beat. It was the orb! The orb of rock and roll! They stared at the orb, then looked at each other, smiles spreading across their faces.

"Put on your war paint," warned Patrick with a slight smile, knowing things could get dangerous. He reached his hand inside and touched the orb for just one second. Immediately, genius ideas started to come to his head for a new album of rock. But they knew they didn't have much time to stall. The Illuminati would be searching for them, and they had to move quickly onto the next stage in their plan to keep it away from them. The plan was to keep it safely locked on to Patrick's hand with a handcuff until they passed it off to another trustworthy musician, and then they would destroy the evil group. If anything went wrong, they were to send Pete's falcon (called Phoenix) up into the sky as a sign to the others.

So just a day later, everyone pretended to go back to their daily business, while Patrick went on his way to hand off the suitcase. He was walking down the street at a brisk pace, looking around at the cookie cutter homes and the nicely mowed lawns.

"You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down," said Patrick to the surprisingly heavy suitcase. Suddenly he got a rush of anger. He was mad at these people who wanted to take the happiness away from the world. Words started coming to his head. "Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground," he said angrily to the silent air. "Here comes this rising tide." He was walking fast, looking around at the innocent neighborhood. Just then a kid who looked about ten years old came riding his bike around the corner of the street. He had curly black hair that came down to his shoulders. Patrick gave him a friendly smile as the kid passed. The kid stopped his bike on the corner, looking at Patrick. Suddenly a huge grin spread across his face as he looked at a spot behind Patrick. What Patrick didn't notice was that there was a woman dressed all in black wearing a black ski mask creeping up behind him. His smile faded when he saw the demonic smile the kid was giving him.

 _Oh no,_ thought Patrick. Something clicked in his brain, but it was too late. The last thing he remembered was feeling a tazer on his neck and that kid smiling at him.

When he woke up, he was chained to a chair with his left hand held to a table by a piece of metal. He was in a dark room, with a table and random tools. He realized his fedora wasn't on his head, but that wasn't the least of his problems. He could hear a woman behind him, and he thought he heard some sort of drill. He struggled in his chair, but the woman just laughed a cold, evil laugh. He heard a second voice, and realized there were two women there. They was menacing him, relishing in the fact that they had captured the man who had what they needed.

 _Our time is running out,_ thought Patrick. But there was nothing he could do except hope that somehow Pete, Joe, or Andy found out where he was and saved him.

"I'm gonna change you like a remix," yelled the woman in Patrick's ear. "Then I'll raise you like a..." she brought her head close to his and whispered in his ear. "Phoenix."

 _She knows about the falcon,_ thought Patrick. That was what she was referring to when she said phoenix. How did she know about that? And how did she know they called it Phoenix?

The woman cackled as she went over to a table to get something. Patrick heard her pick something up, and then something being dragged across the table with a scraping sound, like metal or...

Patrick struggled in the chair viciously. He had to get out of here. He knew what that woman had in her hand, and he knew he had to escape, quick. He heard her stop behind him, and heard her scrape two pieces of metal together. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her raise her arm, and then-

"Aaauuugghhh!" Patrick screamed louder than he ever did before. To say the pain was excruciating would be a severe understatement. The pain was too much, it was unbearable.

The two girls laughed as he screamed and screamed, letting them hear all his pain.

"Music to my ears," one of them said as she picked up Patrick's left hand from the table and put it in a plastic bag. She whispered something to the other girl, and then the other girl left.

On a street in a quiet neighborhood a kid with curly black hair was riding his bike, a plastic bag dangling from one of his handlebars. He rode up to a house with an orange door, hung the plastic bag onto the doorknob, and rang the doorbell. He quickly slipped back to his bike, and rode away with a smile spreading across his face.

Inside the house, Pete Wentz, the main lyricist and bassist of Fall Out Boy was woken by the sound of the doorbell. He slipped out of bed, and groggily walked to the door. He opened it and looked around, seeing that no one was there. His eyebrows knit together in confusion, but then he saw the plastic bag attached to the doorknob. He took the bag and opened it. His heart nearly went to his throat when he saw the horror that was inside. It was unmistakably Patrick's left hand, with the Fall Out Boy tattoo on it. He looked around and closed the door. Things had clearly gone wrong. It seemed Patrick hadn't been able to hand the suitcase over to their friend, and instead he'd been captured by their enemies. Pete honestly didn't think they would go as far as chopping off Patrick's' hand to get the suitcase. This hand seemed to symbolize the evilness of the Illuminati. It seemed to say to him "Hey, we're way worse than you think."

 _Well,_ he thought. _I guess this is it. I have to send out The Phoenix._

Meanwhile, while the girl who left was gone, the other girl had strapped Patrick to a table in a position where he couldn't move. When the other girl came back, she got out sharp operating tools and started to cut open Patrick. The pain that Patrick endured was insufferable, at this time he was sure he was going to die. Clear liquid spluttered out of his mouth as he continued to scream. One girl kept passing operating tools to the girl who was operating on him.

Out of his house, Pete put on a tough glove and sent off his falcon to send a message to Joe and Andy that Patrick was captured.

Andy Hurley, the band's drummer was fortunately outside in a parking lot and saw the falcon. He was watching it pass, up high in the sky, and didn't see the blond haired woman wearing a black ski mask swiftly coming up behind him, cracking her neck to the side. A black van quickly pulled up in front of Andy, and just as he looked down from the falcon, the door to the van opened and the woman in black behind him pushed and forced him inside. Two of the Fall Out Boy members were now captured.

The last member of the band and guitarist, Joe Trohman was at a gas station, filling up. As the tank was filling up, he noticed something in the sky. Squinting in the sun, he realized what it was. But he barely had time to react, because that same girl who captured Patrick snuck up behind him, violently shoved a cloth over his mouth, and dragged him to the van. Now a third member was captured. There was only one left.

Pete watched the falcon disappear into the blinding sunlight. Now he could only wait and see if they got the message.

 _'Put on your war paint.'_ Patrick's warning rang in his ears as he looked up at the blue sky.

If only Pete would have turned around, he would have seen that same girl who captured Andy slowly walking towards him. She took off her ski mask and ruffled her golden blond hair. She got the needle in her hand ready. Right behind him, she jabbed the needle into his neck, at the same time holding him in a head lock position. He fell back into her hold, passing out and unable to move. He was dragged into a black van, his hands were tied up, and a bag was put over his head.

And so all four Fall Out Boy members were captured by the evil Illuminati, no longer in possession of the suitcase. What would become of our world?

 **So... did you like it? Did you hate it? If you have any suggestions on how to improve my writing or if you found a mistake in this, please let me know! And also, yes, I worked the Illuminati into this.  
**


End file.
